


Now You're Sick

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: Schola-verse [5]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Children, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parents & Children, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy





	Now You're Sick

Apollo smiles, getting out of bed. He still has a facemask, but he knows he's feeling a lot better than he has been.

Klavier's making noise in the kitchen and the attorney follows the sounds. There's a clatter of pans and the sound of a plate shattering and a low groan.

He hurries to find Klavier trembling surrounded by pans and the shattered plate.

He looks dazed and confused.

"Are you okay?"

The prosecutor opens his mouth then closes it and struggles to pull himself off the floor, leaning heavily against the counter one arm around his stomach, "Fine Liebling."

Apollo frowns, taking in his appearance, he doesn't look fine. He's pale and he looks worn out and he's shaking.

"You don't look fine, come here."

Klavier shakily walks over to him and Apollo presses a hand to the prosecutor's forehead and then to his cheeks and neck, frowning at how warm the prosecutor is and then letting go.

"So cold," Klavier mumbles leaning heavily against the counter as he continues shaking with chills.

Apollo grabs the briefcase on the counter and holds out his other hand, "Give me your keys you aren't going anywhere. You're sick and need to be back in bed."

Klavier protests but eventually relinquishes his keys to the attorney.

Apollo leads him back to the bedroom and when they're in the confines of the room Klavier bolts for the bathroom and Apollo pulls his hair back as he's sick.

When he's done being sick Apollo lets him go and the prosecutor flushes the toilet and lets out another groan and shoos him out of the room.

Apollo puts the electric blanket on Klavier's bed and turns it on while he waits for the prosecutor to come out. He does eventually and crawls into bed, looking even more miserable. Apollo frowns at him and Klavier mumbles, "I feel like shit."

Apollo nods sympathetically and gets a washcloth and makes a cool compress for the prosecutor and pulls the trash barrel close to the bed. "You have the stomach flu. Rest, I'll call you in sick."

He returns to the kitchen where Nico and Marigold are cleaning up the mess Klavier made.

"Thank you, Nico and Marigold."

Nico shrugs, "It's nothing."

Marigold looks up, "Is Vati going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Vati has the stomach flu. He'll be sick for a few days."

"Oh, I had that last year. It's no fun."

Apollo nods, and looks over at Nico, "Pass me the wireless phone?"

The teen nods, taking it from the stand and holding it out. Apollo dials the prosecutor's office and calls Klavier in sick.

Edgeworth thanks him and admits the bug has been going through the office and to make sure he's all better before he comes back to work.

Meanwhile Nico and Marigold are finishing emptying the dishwasher.

Marigold looks at Apollo when he hangs up, "Can you help me with my homework?"

Apollo nods, making himself a cup of tea and settling on the couch.


End file.
